Serge's Contest History
Who is Serge? Serge is the main character in Chrono Cross. Just like Crono, he doesn't talk at all. Serge is the son of Marge and Wazuki from the village of Arni. He came into contact with the Frozen Flame at the age of three after he was attacked by a panther. In a state panic, Wazuki used the Frozen Flame to heal his son. Serge was then designated the Arbiter of the Frozen Flame and it became unusable by FATE because of the Prometheus Circuit. Serge was able to escape unharmed and returned to Arni where he grew up and became good friends with Leena, the daughter of Wazuki’s friend Miguel. Four years after the incident, Serge almost drowned at Opassa Beach. Wazuki had been infected by the contact with the Frozen Flame and was instructed to drown Serge to allow FATE to regain control of the Frozen Flame. Kid traveled back in time and intervened. Wazuki was then sent back to Chronopolis and transformed into Lynx. Because of time traveling, Kid split the dimensions into a Home World and an Another World. Chronopolis was in ruins in Home World and thus FATE created a plan to get Serge to unlock the Frozen Flame. FATE would take his body and fool the Frozen Flame into thinking it was the real Serge. It was foretold that Serge would eventually cross dimensions. Ten years after Kid saved him, Serge did. Serge was talking with Leena when a huge waved crashed into the village of Arni and sent Serge over to Another World. He was saved by Kid again and they discovered that he had already died in Another World. After being saved by Kid, the two traveled to Termina to find out some information on Serge’s death. They decided to infiltrate Viper Manor. In the Manor, Serge and Lynx met and Serge is called the "Chrono Trigger" by Lynx. They escaped but eventually run into Lynx again. Lynx used the Dragon Tear to switch bodies and Serge was sent to the Temporal Vortex. Serge in Lynx's body was able to escape with help from Harle. Serge's only option after escaping was to find out answers. He recruited new party members and traveled to the Dead Sea where he met with Miguel. After defeating Miguel, he learned about valuable information about everything. With the death of Miguel, the Dead Sea destroyed itself in an attempt to finish off Serge. Serge escaped and sought out the blessings of the six dragons to return to his real body. He then journeyed to Chronopolis with his real body and confronted Lynx. Serge defeated FATE only to find out that the Dragon Gods had tricked Serge into defeating FATE and took the Frozen Flame for themselves. Serge learned about Lavos's new form as the Time Devourer and continued his journey to Terra Tower to defeat the Dragon God. After defeating the Dragon God, Serge used the Time Egg to journey to the Darkness Beyond Time and then used the Chrono Cross to free Schala from the Time Devourer. Belthasar aided Serge in his victory and was able to restore the two dimensions to their original state: Serge lived, Schala was saved and Lavos the Time Devourer was gone. It is uncertain how much of Serge's memory was kept in tact but according to an image end of the game, Serge and Kid - not Leena, married and lived happily ever after. “Fate has no forgiveness for those who dare stand against it.” –Game Over Message Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - Third Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 4th place, 17009 13.93% - Pikachu, 44717 36.62% - Tidus, 38881 31.84% - Isaac, 21496 17.60% Serge showed why he has never made a contest before, he's incredibly weak. It may have been SFF but who am I kidding? He's weak. Category:Contest Histories